En tus manos
by basskm
Summary: Ella está a punto de casarse, pero no con el hombre al que ama. Quésucedería si un mes antes de la boda se reencuentra con el hombre al qeverdaderamente ama?. [RenxTamao] au
1. Chapter 1

Esto es un RenxTamao Es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, asi que cualquier reclamo o sugerencia me dejan un review plz :D! weno disfrútenlo...

( perdón cualquier falta de ortografía :( )

Ishi.dora

* * *

**En tus manos.**

* * *

Se encontraba ahí, en el patio de aquella pensión.

Una muchacha de no mas de 16 años, su pelo era rosa al igual que sus ojos, solo que estos eran un poco más oscuros. Estaba pensando lo ocurrido el último tiempo y no lograba convencerse.

habré hecho lo correcto..? – murmuro

no entiendo por que te cuestionas…- dijo una voz a su lado

Estaba tan concentrada pensando que no se había percatado de aquella presencia.

Era él…

J-joven Ren…disculpe no sabia que estaba aquí – exclamo la joven con un notorio sonrojo

mm…eso es obvio…venias muy distraída – dijo observándola fijamente

ehhm..si tiene razón, discúlpeme…-

El joven se acerco lo suficiente como para sentarse al lado de ella. Ante esta acción lo pelirosa se encontraba muy nerviosa, el muchacho solo la miraba de reojo

hey – rompió el silencio Ren

d-dígame joven…

…Estas segura de querer casarte ? – dicho esto el joven dejo escapar un leve sonrojo…- _Desde cuando él era tan directo? _–

Tamao abrió los ojos en señal de asombro. No se esperaba esa pregunta…no de él…

Pero estaba decidida a responderle, quizás la respuesta que diera el, seria lo necesario para evitar todos esos planes.

-Por que pregunta eso? – alfil lo había dicho

-No puedo preguntar? – dijo el muchacho frunciendo el entrecejo

-noo, osea, claro que puede preguntar, p-pero –

-…entonces…?-

- no se ofenda por favor, pero me asombra que me pregunte eso…-

- mmm, si te es tan difícil responderme no importa.- dijo esto con un notorio fastidio

- no, j-joven no es eso..Es que…usted se va a ir – la pelirosa estaba demasiado apenada por lo dicho, pero que podía hacer? Eso era una de las cosas que mas la atormentaba.

…y a que ..viene eso?- definitivamente estaba impresionado…quizás ella…nono, debía ser una broma…y de muy mal gusto, simplemente no podía.

U-usted se va mañana joven…y no lo vere en 3 años más…- estaba preparada lo diría ahora… - y la verdad es que…y-yo...

Tamaaoo! –

E-esa voz

Tamaaoo!!

Abrió los ojos de golpe…- oh no!, me quede dormida – decía mientras se sonrojaba

Jajaja Tamao, que bien, ya despertaste…- la joven que le hablaba tenia el pelo azul y se encontraba con una bandeja – aquí esta tu desayuno..debes apurarte, en una hora y media deberían venir a buscarte…y no son muy impuntuales que digamos – decía burlonamente la muchacha

Ah..Pilika por que no me despertaste?? – pregunto la pelirosa recibiendo la bandeja

Esque estabas soñando..jiji

Q-qué? –

Si..ibas a decir algo y creo que era importante, porque aunque fuera un sueño te encontabras nerviosa O.o –

Después de que la peliazul dijiera eso, Tamao tenía toda su cara roja, como seria de notorio que…

Heey Tamao…te encuentras biien?, tienes fiebre??-

E-eh..no, estoy bien, será mejor que me levante –

Si, es lo mejor. Recuerda que hoy viajo a ver a Horoo – dijo la joven mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Se había bañado y estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con tirantes, el largo llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Ahora se encontraba peinándose, su pelo estaba solo un poco más largo, hasta sus hombros.

Hey dime, que soñaste hoy? – pregunto la peliazul

e-eh, la verdad es que no era un sueño…más bien un recuerdo…- dijo la pelirosa mientras su mirada se nublaba

Esto no paso inadvertido por su amiga. Iba a preguntarle que recuerdo pero antes que lo hiciera llamaron a la puerta

eh..yo voy – dijo la peliazul

Tamao estaba preocupada, hacia mucho tiempo que había olvidado aquella vez y si se le había aparecido en un sueño…era por algo.

Tamao…tu prometido está aquí… - dijo la peliazul una vez que entro a la habitación

Gracias…- iba saliendo de la habitación pero la voz de su amiga la hizo detenerse

Tamao…estas bien? – pregunto preocupada.

S-si, porque lo preguntas??.- dijo nerviosamente Tamao

No lo digo por el sueño…has estado algo extraña y no me digas que no…creo que es por la boda, se que será en un mes más…pero..- no pudo terminar por que Tamao la interrumpió.

Y-yo, no sé …- dijo esto y salio de la habitación.

Pilika se encontraba impresionada, su amiga estaba al parecer muy confundida...

* * *

Iba en el vehículo pensando, hasta que una voz la hizo reaccionar

Tamao..te encuentras bien?, te noto distraída…- dijo el hombre que iba conduciendo, sus ojos verdes iban concentrados en el camino pero de reojo miraba a su prometida.

Estoy bien Lyzerg, gracias no te preocupes – respondió sonriendo. Esta sonrisa hizo que el joven se calmara y sonriera – pero…dime a donde vamos? –

Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos…Tu bien sabes que por el tema de mi trabajo tendré que salir de viaje un tiempo – la pelirosa asentía mirando al suelo – ... y bueno la verdad es que como Pilika viajara, no me gustaría dejarte sola…

N-no te preocupes por eso en verdad no – no alcanzo a terminar

Claro que me preocupare, de todas formas te tengo una sorpresa…mañana iremos a la Pensión Asakura.Ya hablé con Yoh y esta dichoso de que vayamos – la muchacha no podía estar mas impresionada – aparte han pasado 3 años que no los vemos y estarán los muchachos... Ryu, Chocolove, Manta, quien sabe si Horo y Pilika deciden ir. Bueno si no me equivoco también estaría Ren...-

Al escuchar el último nombre, sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos, estaba intensamente sonrojada y por sobre todo nerviosa…no podía creerlo.

Que … que le diría cuando lo viera... lo ultimo que le había dicho era que…lo amaba…

* * *

Wa Jajaja bueno, ojala les guste y tratare de actualizar pronto…lo qe pasa esqe toi en el colegio i a veces no puedo ni conectarme…¬¬ genio besos aios! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hoola! lamento mucho el tiempo que deje tirada esta historia u.u, de veras que lo siento, pero aqí volví con un nuevo capi y espero qe les guste n.n, cualquer reclamo y/o sugerencia me deja un review :D, esta bn! shau

* * *

P-pero, no debemos importunar a la Srta. Anna ni al joven Yoh – trataba de sonar lo menos exaltada posible, pero le era muy difícil. 

Tranquila cariño, mira, llame hoy a Yoh como te mencione y no tiene ningún problema de que estés un tiempo allí – Lyserg hablaba y sonreía, se veía contento – yo te iré a dejar, los invitaremos personalmente a nuestra boda ...en realidad a todos!, incluso puedes llamar a Pilika y decirle que vaya con Horo, será como los viejos tiempos, jajaja! -

Tamao no podía creerlo, definitivamente su prometido había enloquecido, no habría forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión…

El día anterior fue agotador para Tamao, por suerte Pilika se había ido de viaje y no tendría que darle explicaciones por la conversación pendiente, pero enterarse que vería a todos…a todos!, su nerviosismo era demasiado evidente, pero su prometido pensó que era la emoción de verlos a todos, así que no quiso presionarla con preguntas. El viaje estaba resultando algo largo y Tamao llevaba rato pensando en como actuaría frente a todos. Pero la voz de Lyserg interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Llegamos! – grito sonriendo mientras se bajaba del auto

Todos saben que venimos? – pregunto nerviosa

Pero claro! Jaja!- respondió mientras le abría la puerta y la tomaba de la mano.

La pelirosa intento sonreír sin nerviosismo, algo que fue inútil, antes de tocar la puerta su prometido la detuvo.

Tamao…antes de entrar…por favor… no me dejes solo con Ryu u.u' – pidió algo avergonzado y nervioso.

Tamao sonrió, le causaba gracia pensar en Ryu junto a su prometido y todas las veces anteriores que éste huía de los halagos de aquel hombre de extravagante peinado. Lyserg toco la puerta, se escucharon muchos disturbios y…abrieron la puerta. Ahí estaba, con su excelente vestimenta, sus cabellos un poco más largos que la ultima vez que lo vio y esos ojos…esos hermosos ojos dorados..

Idiotas….- dijo, luego miro a la puerta y su asombro fue tan evidente que le costo disimularlo.

Ren! Vaya! Que tal?, mucho tiempo sin verte, como has estado? – Lyserg sonreía.

Ren lo miro, luego miro a la avergonzada pelirosa, pero se fijo en las manos…estaban entrelazadas. Esto obviamente no paso inadvertido por Tamao, quien bacilo. Ren iba a responder a la insistente mirada de Lyserg pero fue interrumpido

Lyserg!!! – gritaba Ryu junto a Manta y Chocolove, quienes corrían en dirección a ellos.

Detrás de ellos venia Yoh y junto a el su esposa Anna, quien tenia en sus brazos a un pequeño niño rubio.

Pero que alegría! Jiji, que linda estas Tamao – decía Yoh sonriendo – y tu Lyserg! Creo que el compromiso te ha hecho muy bien.

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras la mirada del peliviolaceo se endureció.

Bueno, deben estar agotados por el largo viaje, vamos a tomar algo refrescante n.n – diciendo esto, todos se dirigieron a la mesa.

* * *

Después de saludarse todos, se encontraban charlando todo lo que había pasado en esos 3 años separados.

Y bueno, díganme, cuando se casan al final? –

Veras Yoh, se supone que a final de este mes – dijo un sonriente Lyserg. Tamao asintió, aunque al hacer esto sintió una mirada sobre ella, su nerviosismo aumento, intento buscar disimuladamente al dueño de esa mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados, era Ren quien se encontraba frunciendo el ceño.

Woow, queda muy poco para eso Lyserg – dijo Ryu

Si, pero me emociona, bueno junto a Tamao queríamos invitarlos formalmente a todos Uds n.n -

Vaya, eso es muy amable de su parte, gracias! Jiji – respondió Yoh sonriendo

Están seguros de esto? – aquella voz provenía de una rubia. Anna, quien se encontraba con una mirada seria pero a la vez tranquila.

A que te refieres Annita jiji? –

No los veo muy convencidos, Lyserg parece bastante seguro, pero Tamao ni siquiera a dicho algo. -

Al escuchar su nombre, levanto la mirada de inmediato y se encontró con que todos los presentes la observaban, excepto aquel peliviolaceo.

E-ehm, Srta. Anna no diga esas cosas por favor –

Entonces estas segura? – pregunto levantando una ceja

Pu-ues claro que quiero casarme – respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa y sus mejillas rosadas.

Que desperdicio de tiempo –

Aquel comentario sorprendió a todos, era Ren quien al decir aquello se levanto de su puesto y se marcho. Tamao bajo la cabeza triste y apenada. Lyserg lo miraba sospechosamente.

Discúlpenlo, ya saben como es – dijo Ryu – sucede que no sabia que Uds. venían –

No sabia? – pregunto de improviso Tamao, sonrojándose enseguida

No, no lo sabía jijiji, quería darle una sorpresa – dijo Yoh - pero me olvide que no le gustan mucho U -

Vaya..no importa, así es Ren, y dignadme, es aquel niño el famoso Hanna? – pregunto Lyserg

Todos volvieron a hablar tranquilamente, todos menos Tamao y Anna noto eso.

Tamao, puedes ir a descansar – dijo

Disculpe Señorita?-

Lo que escuchaste, de seguro estas cansada, ve – su tono fue de orden y Tamao no quiso oponerse.

Tamao, la pensión como sabrás esta con algunos cambios, así que tu cuarto esta en el 3er piso – dijo Yoh quien había escuchado a su esposa hablar con la joven

Claro joven, muchas gracias. Permiso – hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

Que le paso a la linda de Tamao? o.o – pregunto Ryu

Solo estaba cansada, no la molesten- dijo secamente Anna.

Lyserg escucho a la rubia atentamente. Tamao no era así, estaba actuando algo raro, tenia que hablar con ella.

Uuf, llegue – la habitación era mas amplia y había 2 futones – oh…creen que Lyserg pasara la noche conmigo..jajaja- rió nerviosamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo

Tenía razones para estar nerviosa, jamás había pasado la noche con un hombre. Con Lyserg jamás había hecho "_eso_". Se ruborizaba de solo pensarlo. Siempre creyó que lo haría con alguien a quien amaba, no es que no amara a Lyserg, si lo amaba, de esa forma fraternal…no como amaba a …

* * *

Maldición!, si hubiese sabido que vendrían para acá. Grr – grito cierto peliviolaceo al golpear la pared. Tenia la respiración agitada, necesitaba calmarse, se apoyo en aquella pared y fijo su vista en el cielo – de seguro se olvido…

El día había transcurrido normal. Anna se encontraba con Hanna sentada bebiendo te. Yoh estaba al lado de ella hablando con Lyserg y los demás del pasado. Ren había salido.

Que bueno que decidiste quedarte esta noche Lyserg –

Gracias Yoh, aunque me atrasare jeje - dijo sonriendo

No te preocupes Lyserg! Eres tan astuto que de seguro este pequeño atraso no te será ningún problema O!

Ehm…cofcof! Gracias Ryu u.ú -

En ese entonces se escucha un ruido en la entrada

De seguro es Ren – dijo sonriendo Yoh

Ojalá que le haya cambiao el animo a ese – dijo Chocolove

No hables de mi imbécil de tostado artificial ¬¬ - dijo Ren al entrar en la sala.

Coomo que tostao artificial! Que te has creiio! Y..! –

NO QUIERO PELES FRENTE A HANNA – interrumpió Anna levantando la voz. Ren se sentó y lanzo un suspiro de fastidio, Chocolove se quedo callado – Dime Lyserg, Tamao sigue dormida?

Si, así pareciera ser Anna. -

Entonces cuando cenaremos? – Pregunto Ryu

Crees que Tamao vino a cocinar? – la mirada asesina de Anna se poso sobre Ryu

N-no, no lo decía por eso doña Anna ó.ò -

Entonces por que lo decías? ¬¬ –

De seguro lo decía por que Tamao es excelente cocinera Annita – Yoh interrumpió

Silencio Yoh!. Y?? –

Y que tu estas equivocá Anna Banana! Jaja! – dijo Chocolove riéndose

MUY BIEN! EL TRIO DE IMBECILES COCINARA! – gritó Anna – Ryu lo hará por abusador, Yoh por interrumpirme y contradecirme y Chocolove por creerse chistoso.

Anna, de verdad yo creo que no hay problema o.ò– salio Lyserg en defensa de sus amigos

Tu también por dejar que abusen de tu prometida! – grito

Wow, nos salvamos Ren – dijo Manta que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa

Ajá! Muy bien, Manta preparara las aguas termales - dijo Anna con una sonrisa – si escucho quejas mañana también lo harán.

Pero y Ren? – pregunto tímidamente Manta

Dije que nos mas quejas! – grito

Todos los muchachos se marcharon hacia la cocina. Ren se levanto y se dirigió a las escaleras dejando sola a una rubia muy enfadada.

* * *

Vaya… creo que dormí demasiado n.n – dijo la joven pelirosa mientras bostezaba – creo que lo mejor será que baje para que no se preocupen

Se arreglo el cabello y sus ropas. Deslizo la puerta, pero choco con alguien. – oh! Disculpe Ud por favor – al mirar, se encontró con unos ojos dorados.

_Continuara_

* * *

Bueno! ya saben cualquier cosa me avisan, agradezo a los reviews anteriores n.n! mshas gracias por todos los animos.

hasta la proxima!

Ishi.dora


End file.
